Live Events
Live Events are events that occur within the game that connects to the storyline of Fortnite. They usually occur in the middle, near the end, or even the very end of a season. The latest major event is called “Live at Risky Reels”, which happened in the middle of Chapter 2: Season 1 (December 14, 2019, 2:00pm ET). Season 3 The Meteor [[The Meteor|'The Meteor']]' Event' was an event that happened in Season 3 and started off Season 4. The event was responsible for destroying Dusty Depot and it caused every single event succeeding it. It is also the very first major event. The event started when players began seeing a small comet in the sky that kept getting larger by the day. The community speculated that the meteor was going to hit the map and destroy Tilted Towers. Epic Games even played along with the community by placing watch stations on top of a building and around Tilted. As well as this , smaller meteors began falling from the sky and had a chance to destroy player made buildings, In the Season 4 trailer. the meteor descended upon the map and hit Dusty Depot, turning it into Dusty Divot. Season 4 The Rocket Launch The Blast Off Event (also known as The Rocket Launch) happened near the end of Season 4 as the season’s major event. The event was started by The Visitor who arrived on the map inside the meteor. He found the rocket and somehow programmed it to travel through multiple dimensions. After he launched the rocket, he zoomed around the map shooting through what would later be called rifts. The rocket finally was about to hit Tilted Towers, until it was consumed by a rift. The rocket then emerges nearby Loot Lake, blasts into the sky, and forms the Crack. Season 5 The Cube [[The Cube|'The Cube']]' Event' happened in the middle of Season 5 as the season’s major event. The event started when lightning shot down from the Rift, which was created by the rocket event back in Season 4. It created a giant, purple cube on top of a hill near Paradise Palms. Kevin’s Journey The Cube, or Kevin as it was nicknamed, started to move across the map and would bounce back any player who touched it. It created 6 runes the make a before its drop to Loot Lake and sunk unto it. Once the cube had sunk, the surface of loot lake became purple and bouncy, just like the Cube. Season 6 The Floating Island Kevin somehow reached the Loot Lake House and and turned into The Floating Island, leaving a vortex at the center Loot Lake, which was temporarily renamed to Leaky Lake. It also made all 6 runes turn into corrupted areas. The Floating Island’s Journey The Floating Island travelled to the 6 corrupted areas Kevin created in Season 5 into order to gain energy and the Loot Lake House got some mini Kevins on the way. When it made its way back to Leaky Lake, The Floating Island opened up a portal that caused the whole island to explode into pieces. It also caused the fiends from Save The World from Cube Obelisks to appear around the island, thus, led to Fortnitemares 2018. The Butterfly Event The Butterfly Event happened in the middle of Season 6 as the season’s major event. As the Cube constantly fought back it started draining its energy which was starting to leak, dripping into a whirlpool in Loot Lake. After a day of leaking, the cube was finally empty of enegy. The Cube then started to spin and emitted a petrffing white light. And as the white turned gray, the cube exploded, and a blinding white light covered all the players' screens. Everyone was teleported to the In-Between. After floating around for a while, a giant rift started to form. It took the shape of a giant butterfly, and started to shrink while moving over to the player. The player stuck out their finger, and the butterfly landed on it. Then another flash of light appeared, and the players were back on the island via a rift. Leaky Lake has been uncorrupted but it’s not the same as before. Season 7 The Ice Storm The Ice Storm Event happened in the middle of Season 7 as the season’s major event. The event was preceded by The Ice King casting a spell in an ice sphere over Polar Peak for 3 days. When the event started, The Ice King broke out of the ice ball. He proceeded to make a giant projection of himself which took form over the ocean. He waved his hand back and forwards a few times before casting it forward, with the large projection mimicking his movements. After he cast his hand forward, the entire map was blanketed in snow. 2019 Live Event Occurring every hour, a rift from the sky cracked to release a disco ball. The ball drops as the countdown begins, and fireworks are displayed around the island. It ends with one big firework that says 2019. Season 8 The Marshmello Concert In February 2019, there was a live Marshmello concert. This concert was roughly 10 minutes long and featured multiple of Marshmello's songs. As the songs cycled, the stadium got different special effects (anti-gravity, skydiving, etc). The Unvaulting The Unvaulting Event (also known as The Nexus Event) was an event that took place on May 4, 2019, near the end of Season 8 as this season’s major event. Following the events late-Season 8, the vault in Loot Lake opened, but not in every Battle Royale island out there. Players could jump into the vault to enter the In-Between, similarly to the Butterfly Event. Players were then allowed to choose a weapon to unvault. There were 6 options: Bouncers, Drum Gun, Grappler, Infinity Blade, Planes and the Tactical SMG. Players chose the Drum Gun to return to the game, and it promptly was. After the drum gun was unvaulted, players were brought back to the island. After leaving the In-Between, players were launched into the air. The volcano promptly erupts, destroying half of Retail Row, cracking Polar Peak, and destroying Tilted Towers entirely, but some how the insurance building survived. Season 9 The Final Showdown The Final Showdown Event 'was a Fortnite event that took place on July 20, 2019, not near the end of Season 9 as the season’s major event. Since releasing the 'Monster Team' banner and the 'Mech Team' banner in the item shop for gifting only, alongside a sign saying 'I ��' with a picture of Mecha's head on the sign, the event is assumed to be The Monster and Mecha (the giant robot at Pressure Plant) fighting. The Monster appeared outside the Battle Royale map between The Block and Lazy Lagoon. It also had shown the Ice King's castle on top of him. The Monster first created a laser beam around the spot, but didn't do any damage to anything. The Monster then tried to open the vault for the power orb that was inside. Mecha then started to make his appearance from Pressure Plant. It first started with Mecha throwing rockets towards the Monster, also completely destroying the Ice King's castle. The monster then shoots his laser beam towards Mecha, knocking it off its feet. Mecha got back up, then ran towards the Monster, and jumped him into the outside river west. Mecha then made his appearance, thought that he was the winner, and the Monster jumps out and tries to take Mecha down, but Mecha throws him in the water, destroying Mecha's left arm in the process. Then Mecha went to the vault. Staggering, Mecha fell to the ground. Slowly he got back up. At this point, the monster was already back on land. Mecha smashes the vault and grabbed the orb from inside the vault. Mecha then absorbed the power of the orb, cracking it, then put down the orb. The Monster was about to attack Mecha but Mecha punches the monster, knocking him down. Mecha then goes to Neo Tilted and grabs the Statue of Singularity, which reveals it to be a sword. Then Mecha walked to the Monster, and with a slow-mo scene of the Monster who was about to beam Mecha but then Mecha stabs him mid-air, instantly killing him. As a celebration, Mecha started flossing with his intact arm, creating an emote called No Sweat. Then he does the Salute emote to all the people watching and flies away into the depths of space. Season X The End [[The End|'The End]]' Event' happened right at the end of Season X, as the season’s major event and the grand finale of Chapter 1. Hence, the name of the event. Since Season X is all about celebrating Chapter 1 in its entirety, it would only make sense that The Rocket should be made for the second time. It started in Dusty Depot with the rocket launching from the warehouse. It then created a rift in the sky, the other rifts brought by Rift Zones cracked some more. The rocket gets out of the rift, moving to all parts of the map. Later on, more rockets, which might come from The Seven, join in until one rocket formed a rift for the other rockets to go to. The next rift appeared at the back of the meteor, the rockets moved to the front to create a rift for the rockets to loop through. As the rockets loop around the meteor and move faster, the rift enlarges, and the meteor sucked inside the rift. The last rift appeared on top of Loot Lake, with a laser beam pointing at the sphere and destabilizes it even more. The meteor goes straight for the sphere as the rockets escape the island. The meteor squishes the sphere-of-influence brought by the sphere and ends up destroying the sphere. This caused a vortex to completely suck the entire island into the In-Between and made a black hole. This also made cameos from the Tomatohead as well as the Battle Bus itself. The game was also sucked in the black hole. Entering the game at any point after the event caused a cutscene to depict the Zero Point sphere explosion and sucks the lobby and makes the black hole. The new map was nearly created by the meteor. The black hole ended at 9 AM ET on Tuesday, October 15, and got sucked out of the time orb. Turk, Journey, and Rippley started hunting to discover where they ended up, which was actually revealed to be the new map. The honk of the Battle Bus is heard, and different skins start partying in the bus. Jonesy drops down from the bus to explore the island which is who you play as in your first game. Chapter 2: Season 1 Live at Risky Reels The Live at Risky Reels Event is the first Chapter 2 event that happened in Risky Reels on December 14, 2019 at 2:00pm ET. The event starts with an intergalactic space battle to be followed by a spaceship landing at the platform. From there, you can see familiar faces exit the spaceship like Star Wars director J.J. Abrams. Before the event actually starts, the director asks everyone what the scene is about by stepping on the platforms near the stage. Afterwards, the scene is being premiered, it has a length of about 1 minute. After the scene is done, they ask the players about their favorite lightsaber color, but is interrupted by another battle. Then, the game goes slow-mo and a message from Emperor Palpatine is played as the ships leave the Battle Royale Island and the event ends. However, left behind is a chest that contains a lightsaber, the color of which depends on your vote on the last question. Servers are shut down in order to bring the new features into the game. 2020 Live Event Occurring every hour, it appears to be the same as the 2019 Live Event from Season 7, except the end where it shows 2020 with a llama on top.Category:Events